Weapon
In LEGO, a weapon is an informal term referring to a minifigure accessory resembling a real-world or fictional weapon. Themes and subthemes using Weapons * Star Wars * Space Police * Power Miners * Police * Castle * Ninja * Orient Expedition * Aqua Raiders * Indiana Jones (Theme) * Pirates * Atlantis * Knights' Kingdom * Knights' Kingdom II * Kingdoms * Blacktron * Ice Planet 2002 * Ninjago * Alien Conquest * Classic Space * Aquazone * Batman * Super Heroes * exo-force * Harry Potter * The Lord of the Rings * The Hobbit Types Many different types of weapons are used in LEGO. They usually coincide with what time period the theme takes place in. For example, Star Wars characters use blaster rifles and lightsabers while Kingdoms minifigures use weapons such as swords, spears, bows, and axes. Blasters Blasters are used in Star Wars. Not only do people use them but they are attached to machines such as TIE Fighters, walkers, star destroyers, and speeders. There are four types of Star Wars blasters. One, the normal blaster is used by normal Clone Trooper and Battle Droids. The second, the blaster rifle is used by clone troopers and some Assassin Droids. The third, the old commander blaster was used by Clone Commanders such as Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Commander Fox. The fourth is the recently developed commander blaster seen in sets 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack and 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack. Lightsabers Lightsabers can block lasers and are used by Jedi and Sith. Lightsabers also coincide with their users; Jedi having blue, green and occasionaly purple. Sith have red lightsabers, some examples utilising curved hilts or double-blades. Darth Maul and Savage Opress both use a double-bladed lightsaber and Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress have a curved hilt. Mace Windu is the only Jedi to have a purple lightsaber. They cut through almost anything and are very powerful weapons in the right hands. Old Guns (Megaphones) Old guns can be blasters or regular guns. They are used in many different themes. They are used also for speakers and other things. They come in colours such as red, black, grey, and blue. They were used as guns before the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. They were often held by Clone Troopers and Battle Droids. Axes Axes were commonly used in medieval times and different themes such as Kingdoms and Castle (2007). They posed a dangerous threat and were used by knights or soldiers. They could also be seen being used as decoration such as in 7946 King's Castle. Crossbows Crossbows are used by different themes such as Kingdoms and Star Wars. Chewbacca commonly used a crossbow in star wars and so did Embo. Also, Hagrid from Harry Potter (Theme) uses a crossbow, as does Ann Lee from Monster Fighters. They are more commonly used in castle/knight themes, and are used by archers from the different themes. One example is Lion Archer. Crossbows are slower to reload but could often pack more punch than that of a bow and arrows. Tridents Tridents are used by the Atlantis Guardians. They were used against divers, but are no match against modern weapons. They are commonly gold. Glaives Glaives were commonly used to attack horsemen and could be used to attack your target from a lengthier distance. They were used by medieval factions. Their longer appearance made them look deadlier and one example is Lion Soldier. Bow and Arrow The bow and arrow was a prime weapon wielded by thieves, soldiers, or archers across many themes, inlcuding Castle and Western. Some minifigures that use it include the Forestman and the Tribal Hunter. Great sword The great sword was the main weapon used in medieval times and proved a powerful foe in battle. They come in two colours; silver and chrome gold. They are present in various themes including: Kingdoms, Orient Expedition, and Castle (2007). Pistol The pistol was the weapon of the new world and many famous cowboys and bandits used it. They are present in many themes including: Adventurers, Indiana Jones (Theme), Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Collectable Minifigures. They are most present in the Western theme and subthemes. They were used by many but one example is Turk Falso. Musket The musket was commonly used in battles (unlike the pistol) whereas soldiers and pirates used it to decimate their opponents' forces. They were common in warfare and saw a lot of action in Ninja and Pirates themes. Pirates and Imperial Guards commonly used them on their ships. They were more powerful than a pistol but could not be concealed or drawn quickly. Spear The spear is used a lot through many varying themes such as Star Wars, Castle (2007), and Kingdoms. There are two types of spears; one being the normal one part spear that is seen with Wookiee Warrior. The other being a two part spear that is seen in Spartan Warrior. The spear was used by many primitive star wars aliens and proved a formidable weapon against Clone Troopers and Battle Droids. The spear comes in many different colours and has been released in tons of themes including Hero Factory and Castle. Flail or Mace The flail (otherwise known as mace) was used in medieval periods but not as often as the greatsword or the crossbow. They are only seen in three themes; Castle, Kingdoms and Ninjago. It is coloured light pearl gray, dark silver and gold and can be seen in 7946 King's Castle. A flail would often be used to daze an opponent and either break their shield or lose grip on it. Scimitar The scimitar is not as common as other types of swords. It is included in various themes such as Prince of Persia, Orient Expedition and Pirates. They are a broadened version of a greatsword with a curved blade. It can be seen on Gool. Club This is a very primative weapon used by the Caveman. Flintlock Pistol This is a variant of the pistol. It is mainly used by Pirates. Gallery See Also * List of Ninjago weapons * Category:Weapon